DnDWiki:DnD:Related Wikias
This page is a list of related Wikias. Users are encouraged to help improve this article. Please ask an admin before editing the recommended Wikias section though. Explanation Wikias are marked with two fuzzy labels: one for its size and the other for its activity. Even if there is no activity (the Wikia is dead), there is a chance that you will find some information if the number of pages is high. On the other hand, even an empty Wikia might be useful if it has several active and talkative contributors. * Size of Wikia is determined by its : ** empty: very few articles, usually due to a newly created or abandoned Wikia ** 100-': less than 100 articles ** '''1000-': 100-1000 articles ** '''1000+: 1000-2000 articles ** 2000+: 2000-3000 articles ** 3000+: 3000-4000 articles ** etc * State of Wikia is determined by its : ** prospering: dozens or hundreds edits per day ** striving: a couple of edits per day ** half-dead: a couple of edits every once in a while ** dead: no activity in the last several weeks ** up for adoption: Anyone can adopt the wikia A Wikia's status changes every day. The above information is subject to change. Recommended Wikias The following Wikias are striving or prospering, and provide many articles: * Alternative History: 1000+, prospering * d20 NPC: 1000+, striving * Forgotten Realms: 1000-, striving * Genealogy: 4000+, prospering * History: 1000-, striving * l5r:Special:Statistics (and Rokugan): 2000+, prospering * Lord of the Rings: 2000+, striving All directly related Wikias * d20 NPC: 1000+, striving * Eberron: 100-, dead * Fantasy Worlds: 100-, half-dead * Fantasy Worlds in Polish: 1000-, half-dead * Forgotten Realms: 1000-, striving * Free World Building and Fiction: 1000-, striving * Games: 100-, striving * Legend of the Five Rings (and Rokugan): 2000+, prospering * RPG: 1000-, prospering * RPG in Bulgarian: empty, dead * RPG in Russian: empty, dead Distantly related useful topics History information * Alternative History: 1000+, prospering * Alternative History in Russian: 100-, striving * Ancient Coins: 100-, dead * Ancient Egypt in Finnish: 100-, striving * Ancient Imperial Rome: 100-, dead * Ancient world in Bulgarian: 1000-, half-dead * Archaeology: empty, up for adoption * Archaeology in Russian: 100-, half-dead * New Chronology in Russian: 1000-, striving * Genealogy: 4000+, prospering * Heraldry: empty, dead * History: 1000-, striving * History in Polish: 1000-, dead * History of Humans: empty, dead * History of Humans in Serbian: 100-, dead Fiction and fantasy * Fictional Characters: empty, up for adoption * Dragons: empty, dead * fnord: 100-, half-dead * Monsters: empty, dead (beware: D&D content is not welcome there) * Mythology: 1000-, half-dead * Mythology in Dutch: empty, dead * Mythology in Portuguese: empty, dead * Mythology in Serbian: empty, dead * Mythology in Spanish: 100-, half-dead Games * Classic PC Games: 100-, dead * Neverwinter Nights: empty, prospering * RPG-World: 100-, dead Worlds and settings resources * Discworld: 100-, dead * Heaven's Gate (French): empty, dead * Lord of the Rings: 2000+, striving * Narnia: 1000-, striving * RPG Research: empty, dead Other areas of interest * Architecture: 100-, dead * Literature: 1000-, half-dead * Literature in Greek: 100-, half-dead * Literature in Hindi: 1000+, half-dead * Literature in Polish: empty, half-dead * Money: empty, up for adoption Category:D&D Wikia